Aurora
Aurora is a new continent in the Fable universe that will be visited in Fable III. It was first referenced in the Fable II quest The Vision, the last quest in the DLC See the Future. Theresa mentions that the Hero's child will control the fate of both Albion and Aurora. History Not much is known of Aurora's history. Massive statues and magnificent temples indicate the continent was once home to a great civilization, but those days of glory are clearly over. The remains of their existence litter the country, deserted and in great decay. It is unclear what caused the collapse of this civilization. It is possible the Crawler had some influence in it, but it is unlikely as the people of Aurora claim the Crawler to be a recent threat, having started only the last few years. Demography Aurora is largely a desert continent, over run with sand and under the searing heat of the sun. Remains of a long gone civilisation in the contient include the Auroran Mine, the Crossroads of Passing, the Sandfall Palace, the Shadelight Dungeon, and the Veiled Path, that also contained the smaller area called the Enigma. Since deserts do not make very productive land, there is only one known city on the continent of Aurora, namely the City of Aurora. The city of Aurora is a small port city comprised of many small clay houses and a large stone temple. Despite their primitive lifestyle, the city is an important area of trade and holds an impressive naval force, presumably powerful enough to challenge Albion's. However, the harsh conditions of Aurora and the threat of the Crawler has caused Kalin to believe the city is doomed unless it receives aid from Albion. Today it appears the only civilization on Aurora is a small city of the same name and the Sand Furies, though their hostility prevents discovery as to the nature of their society. Government Since Kalin inherited the control of the City of Aurora from her father, it is likely that Aurora is an autocracy of some kind. Kalin is refered to simply as the city's leader, indicating that due to the city's small population there is no strictly defined government. The importance of the temple may also indicate a theocracy, a state ruled by the clergy. Of course, once Aurora has joined the revolution and placed the Hero of Brightwall on the throne, it will be a part of Albion, either as an equal part of the kingdom or as an exploited colony. Trivia *Aurora means Dawn in Latin. Just like Albion, which is the oldest known name for Britain, Aurora has a meaning. Aurora represents a kind of Middle Eastern country, which is obviously in the east. The sun rises from the east at dawn. In Latin, the word used for west is a variation of their word for evening, vesper. *The remains of a great civilization may be a reference to the collapsed Persian Empire *Aurora is the name of the Roman goddess of dawn. *Aurora is a name for the Northern and Southern Lights. Aurora Borealis and Aurora Australis respectively. *Before Fable III was released it was believed that Aurora was the invading threat, with no hint at the existance of The Crawler, this was most likely intended as a plot twist. *Auroran children never speak. This is because all voice tracks for children use British accents. fable-iii-20100311014911873_640w.jpg fable-3-screen1.jpg Category:See the Future DLC Category:Fable III Category:Fable III Locations Category:Spoilers Category:Aurora